Sorceress of Oryndoll
by BrassHopper
Summary: Aerin Faytkin is a Elven sorceress whom was sent to the Lowerdark by mistake as a Drow, she needs to find a way to get back to Waterdeep without letting her good nature and Elven identity be revealed to the creaures of Underdark. She forms a group and begins her quest back home, but will she live to the end?


**A/N: Hey friends, so as you may be able to see I'm writing quite a few stories, and none have a schedule for when I update them. Join Aerin as she finds her way back to Cormyr, encountering the many obstacles affiliated with her quest like hiding her good spirited nature among the evil dwellers in Underdark. This is based on my current D &D character in our evil campaign. (This is using the Forgotten Realms: Underdark manual and edition 3.5 items and crafting, with a 2.0 fighting style)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Forgotten Realms or Dungeons and Dragons for that matter, but really wish I did. :)**

 **Chapter One! Enjoy!**

I venture quietly through the streets of Oryndoll, my forest green robe billowing silently behind me in rhythm with the wind. Approaching the usually lonely request board I notice a frog standing in front of it, a Kua-toan to be exact, dressed in a black robe similar to my own, except his size. I walk by him at which at that instant he snaps out of his haze and proclaims "oooooooo, pretty elf make Erlurg happy. Care to go on a date with me? You see, I'm very strong, if you want to go on one of these requests."He brags flexing his hardly audible biceps, I roll my eyes but chuckle at his demeanor.

"I'm _so_ sorry, but last time I checked, I could take care of myself" To emphasize my point I cast a magic missile at his feet where it hits his foot.

"Owwwww, oi, Elf is mean! I won't be able to swim _now,_ for the _rest_ of my days, a frog _out_ of a pond, _nobody_ to care for _me_..." He explains dramatically, his slimy arm over his eyes casting me an occasional glance. I sigh and begin to walk to the inn, the day just starting and I already just want to sleep again or consult my journal.

"Hey! Wait up, did you want to go on a mission! If you are a caster me and you can make a pretty good team! I'm sorry I'm in love with you, just is, there never are any pretty ladies here. Please give me another -ah" he is shoved out of the way by a short little man in all black. "Oi, give me back my purse! I need to buy my ale! " he complains ' _and one for my gorgeous date next to me...'_ he adds in a mumble. I ready another magic missile, using both hands now and fire, one hits the thief causing him to briefly stumble, the other hitting Erlurg's purse. Gold coins fall unsteadily behind the thief, the closer inhabitants of Oryndoll rushing forward and gathering the coins. _Stealing from a thief is not stealing..._

 _"_ What's the big deal! He just stole my purse and you shot it.. but I mean you _do_ have a good shot, I like girls that can shoot." Erlurg winks making me grimace in disgust. He runs after his coins since after all the purse was no more than a miniature knapsack pouch. I follow the thief till I end up losing sight of him. I hear a grunt and run to the location. Upon arrival I see the thief on the floor in the fetal position, an arrow in his stomach, I look around and see the archer, a full Drow. He looks to me, slapping footsteps staggering unevenly.

"Okay, I have not even introduced myself to you yet but you are going to see a frog pass through here shortly, help a fellow Drow out and shoot him please? Nowhere fatal though... Thanks, I'm Aerin by the way!" I explain sprinting behind the nearest tree. The archer looks at me questioningly but shrugs and looks to the forest where I came from.

"Elf? Hey, did you find that thief? OW! Oi! What was that for, I can not sit for a month now!" a familiar voice complains. I chuckle silently to myself knowing exactly where that archer shot the frog. _Do not complain, you were just asking for it!_

 _"_ Anyway, since you shot me, will you _please_ let me know if you saw a gorgeous blonde Drow pass by here a few minutes ago? She is my date and just abandoned me, _alone,_ by the request board. I wish to speak to her and find out what is wrong with my glorious self, also if something is wrong then she must be blind, blinded by love for _this_ warrior before you." I face-palm at his dramatic vanity over himself. _How can a frog be so perverted and still come up with awful statements to draw a girl's attention?_

I step out from the tree scoffing as he attempts to pull an arrow from his arse. "Ah, my dear, have you returned to pronounce your love for me? Or maybe you wish to spend some more time togeth-" I interrupt "No, no, and yes... I have no interest in you, but I do have intentions of starting a request team. There are so many teams, but think about the adventures and encounters." I use telekinesis and pull the arrow out for him, returning it to the archer who looks like he wishes to say something. Erlurg accepts my request to join our small duo.

"Aerin? If you want to adventure then how come you want the frog to accompany you?" the archer asks quizzically. " It's more fun if you have others with you." I respond, Erlurg adding "and just think about all of the pretty ladies we would meet?"

The Drow seems to ponder this before claiming "I am Felrind, mind if I accompany you on your endeavors?" "Not at all, now we got a trio, great."

"Yes! Now I can be with you everywhere we go, do not worry, I will try my best not to allow you to take my heart as easily as I have taken yours." Erlurg claims.

 _This is going to be a long trip..._

 **A/N: First chapter up, like usual please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story. Have a good whatever time you read this and see y'all next time.**

 **Meanwhile, Keep Calm and Hop On! ~ BrassHopper ;)**


End file.
